


They Have Stars in Their Eyes

by Barkour



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkour/pseuds/Barkour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nose to nose, Wally said, "You don't plan a blanket fort, young Robin. You have to let the spirit of the blanket move through you."</p><p>"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said," Dick told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Have Stars in Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/yj_anon_meme/689.html?thread=270001#t270001) at [the YJ anon meme](http://community.livejournal.com/yj_anon_meme/profile). The title's from the song "Bella Notte" of Disney's _The Lady and the Tramp_ fame. Doctor Amore's just some dude I made up for the purpose of the joke.

"A pillow fort?" Dick sidestepped Wally, who emerged from the storage closet trailing three blankets and a comforter. "Don't you think you're a little old for that?"

"First of all," Wally said, muffled, "it's a blanket fort. Any pillows I'm using are for support only. And you're, like, ten, so don't even try to pull that oh so grown-up thing."

"I'm _thirteen_ ," Dick said, "and that's a wall you're about to walk into."

Wally veered to the side, stepped on the dragging corner of a blanket, and tripped when it drew tight. The comforter unfurled, engulfing him. Dick crouched beside Wally. He hooked a finger in the comforter and lifted that corner to reveal Wally rubbing the tip of his nose. His hair stuck out in red tufts, curling at his ears.

"I take it back," Dick said. "You clearly haven't outgrown this." He dropped the comforter. "If you're going to have any hope of building a stable fort, you'll need my technical know-how."

Wally wriggled free of the comforter, his shirt rucking up his chest. He'd freckles scattered along his ribs, dark on his pale skin. "Aw, hell yes. I knew you couldn't resist. This is going to be the sweetest blanket fort in the history of blanket forts."

"I'll start working on the plans." Dick began to stand.

"Plans? What plans? Where we're going, we won't need plans." Wally caught Dick's wrist and drew him down again. Nose to nose, Wally said, "You don't plan a blanket fort, young Robin. You have to let the spirit of the blanket move through you."

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said," Dick told him. "And," he added, somewhat vengeful, "just to make sure you haven't forgotten, I was there when you told Wonder Woman you could see stars in her eyes."

"Shut up," Wally said loudly. "I was under the influence of Doctor Amore. That doesn't count."

Dick stood, leaving Wally to rest alone on the floor. "It counts. Where did you want to start setting this up?"

Wally shrugged elaborately, which was about what Dick expected. A lock of burnished red hair fell across his brow, and Wally swept it away.

"I'll go grab some pillows," Dick said.

*

They filled most of that small access hallway with blankets. It wasn't attractive, Dick thought clinically, but for all its ramshackle disorder it had its own charm. And there was something softly pleasing about building it with his own hands, and something else to it, to slip down to that strange twilight place they'd made. Light caught in the flower print overhead; it streamed blue through the cloth.

Dick settled on the pillows, which gave just so. His shoulder nudged Wally's arm, and Wally grinned at him. Red and green shadows spattered across Wally's face. One of his teeth, an incisor, was crooked, set at an off angle. Dick adjusted the fall of a near blanket, avoiding Wally's green, green eyes.

"The sweetest fort?" Dick asked him.

"The sweetest," Wally confirmed.

They bumped fists twice, then touched knuckles and mimed an explosion, the concussive force of which threw Wally down onto the pillows. Wally knit his hands behind his head and wriggled. A flash of skin showed at his waistband as his shirt dragged up again. Those same dark, red and green shadows spackled the curve of his side. Like Robin, painted on him.

Dick looked away, his heart fluttering. "You know," he said, "for a pillow fort--"

"Blanket fort."

He rolled his eyes. " _Blanket_ fort, this construction is fairly solid."

Wally elbowed his thigh. "Well, duh. You built it."

"You helped," Dick allowed.

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me."

Wally arched, stretching. His shirt strained over his chest, and the muscles in his neck worked. Then he sighed explosively and settled again. Idly, he picked at his shirt collar, drawing it down his clavicle, the skin there tanned and starred with freckles.

"Okay," he said. "I'm bored now." He brightened and turned to Dick. "Hey, do you think we should see if any of the others want to--"

Dick covered his mouth. Wally's lips shivered against his fingers, the momentum of tongue and word carrying him until his lip caught on Dick's thumb.

"You talk too much," Dick said. Then he lifted his hand.

Wally blinked, pale, red lashes sweeping down over his bright, green eyes. He licked his lower lip, and Dick's stomach tightened. Wally said, "So--"

Dick interrupted. "For the second fastest guy alive, you sure are slow sometimes."

"Who're you calling slow?" Wally snapped, indignant. He shot upright, suddenly near, his face, his freckled nose, his mouth a finger's width from Dick's. "Mister my boss is the world's greatest detective but I'm too stupid to notice Wally taking his shirt off all the time because Batman is a shut-in who probably never even went through puberty so--"

"Shut up," Dick said, and he leaned forward, and he kissed Wally on his stupid, blurring mouth.

Wally trembled against him, vibrating like a pinned butterfly. Dick, unblinking and unmoving, stared at him. Wally exhaled and blinked once, twice, thrice, each stroke of his lashes a sharp and fleeting click. Then he smoothed his hand up Dick's arm and he tipped his head and his lips parted. Dick knit his fingers in the pillow, tight so his knuckles ached.

"Okay," Wally said into Dick's mouth, "maybe we shouldn't ask the others if they want to join us."

Dick said, "You really need to stop talking," and he kissed Wally again; he kissed him until Wally thrummed against him and Dick felt his own heart swelling in his chest, beating and beating and never stopping.


End file.
